


Proclamations of Love and Loyalty

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Feels, Fanart, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Pack Feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Werewolf Mates, triskele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tumblr post by xixien.tumblr.com:</p><p>Talk to me about tattoos.</p><p>Talk to me about Stiles being torn between getting Scott’s because Scott is his brother and his pack, Derek’s because imagine Derek seeing his family’s symbol on his mate’s skin, or getting one of his own.</p><p>Stiles going to the tattoo parlor with Lydia....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proclamations of Love and Loyalty

 

Join me on tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Halla at me. I'm open for commissions and critiques.


End file.
